


Fallout

by mandylou67



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylou67/pseuds/mandylou67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene following  EP.11 A Magical Place.  I just felt a needed to fill in some detail following Coulson’s rescue from Raina.  They just seemed to brush over the subject and ignore the immediate fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

May took a deep breath and tried to find some composure. It wasn’t easy, Skye and herself had just burst in to the room and found Raina attempting to retrieve Coulson’s memories. It had left her rattled seeing him hooked up to that machine, to hear him say that he wanted to die. It had been unbearable the first time during his ‘resurrection’, to hear it again had left her rigid and with a tight knot in her stomach.

“Take his arm Skye, let’s get him up.” 

Poor Skye just stood there, leaning over Coulson, tears falling as she held his hands tight. She was overwhelmed at finding him this way, beaten, desperate, broken. She had never seen him look so defenceless and it physically hurt her to look at him. 

“Skye! We need to get him out of here, now!”

May’s sharp tone snapped her out of her thoughts and she wiped the tears from her face.

“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry,” gasped Skye “Let’s get you up AC”.

Between them they gently lifted him up and swivelled him round to the edge of the bed. He looked exhausted and dishevelled and was shaking badly. 

“Its ok, I…. I can manage” said Coulson quietly. But as he went to stand his legs buckled and he needed both of them to keep him upright. “I’m sorry, guess I could use a little help, huh.” He hated that they had seen him like this, so pathetic and helpless. He closed his eyes and sighed, embarrassed by his weakened state. Just hold it together. 

“It's ok, let’s just get you back to the bus. Simmons can check you over.” Said Skye quickly, sensing his discomfort. May nodded indicating that it was time to leave. They took his weight on their shoulders and walked out. They struggled back to the SUV where he sunk into the seat and shut his eyes. He quickly feel asleep and they travelled back to the bus in silence.

oOo

As he sat on the edge of his bed he watched while Simmons discussed his condition with May in the doorway. The examination she had made of Coulson had served a stark realisation of just what he had been through in the last few days. She had found multiple bruising and cuts, two broken ribs and many small burn marks which she could only put down to a cattle prod. She looked visibly shaken and was now nervously talking too fast to May. More awkwardness. May lifted a hand to her arm, said a few words and smiled. Gemma nodded and then left, leaving May alone with him in the room. She turned and walked towards him slowly. He loved her so much, he just wanted her to hold him, make him feel safe. But as she drew closer he started to tremble, the thought of her touch was overwhelming and he started to unravel. He had barely slept for the past three days and felt so exhausted he could hardly stay upright, let alone hold conversation. He couldn’t bear her to look at him like this. He just had to hold it together till she left. He could do that. He stood up intending to show he was ok but instead just found himself staring into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but his lips just quivered and nothing came out. He needed her to leave, he just couldn’t let her watch while he fell apart. 

“Its ok, you don’t need to talk. You’re safe.” She gently touched his arm and he flinched. “Let’s just get you cleaned up, you need to sleep.” Her voice was quiet and she tried to shake his gaze. It broke her heart to see him so vulnerable, so small. She couldn’t let him see how upset she was, she had to be strong for him. She carefully unbuttoned his shirt, slid it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Then she took hold of the hem of his t-shirt and slowly lifted it over his head revealing his beaten torso. He took a sharp breath and groaned as he felt a shooting pain go through his ribs. She paused her lips pressed together as she tried not to show her horror at the state of his body, but he had noticed and turned away screwing his eyes shut. He needed her to leave.

“Please go” he whispered and he bit his lip.

“I’m not going anywhere Phil. If you think I’m leaving you alone …..” her voice trailed off and she sighed. She reached up and held his arm, “I’m …I’m sorry it took so long to find you. We had no way of tracking Raina and ….”

“It’s ok May” he rasped. They stood in silence, looking straight at each other. She knew there was nothing more they could’ve done to locate him faster but looking at him now only amplified the guilt she felt. He managed a little smile. He couldn’t have her blame herself, she wasn’t at fault. He had no doubt that the team had worked tirelessly to find him and the last thing he wanted was to see her in pain. Now he needed to be strong for her, just till she left. He swallowed hard.

”I should shower” he said quietly. May nodded and helped him finish undressing till he was left standing in his boxers, then she led him to the bathroom. She turned the water on and laid a towel on the chair beside it. She looked at him and smiled.

“Thank you.” Please leave, please go. “I’ll be fine.” I just need you to go.

“I can stay.” 

“I’ll be fine” he snapped. He was not fine, he couldn’t hang on much longer. He really needed her to leave. May could see that he was shaking. She wanted to hold him, reassure him but she could see that he wanted to be alone.

“I’ll come back in a while, check you’re ok.” He nodded and she left the room. He took a deep breath and walked into the shower. He just stood there, under the flow, the water stinging his wounds. His legs felt weak and began to give so he lent against the wall, but exhaustion took hold. He slid down the rough tiles and dropped in a heap. For a moment he just stared at the wall, clinging on in his mind.......then he let go.

May sat in his room, waiting, worried, the sound of the shower breaking the silence. It was then that she heard him, gently sobbing. She quickly moved to the doorway and as she glanced in she saw him head in hands on the shower floor. She didn’t hesitate, she walked straight in, turned the water off and knelt before him. She took hold of his hands.

“Phil, please, let me take care of you.” He looked up and stared into her eyes. Tears traced down his face. He gave a gentle nod and that was all she needed. She leant in and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Tomorrow would bring many difficult questions, but for now she would just hold him, comfort him, she would love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SassyCassy1401 for being my beta and inspiration!


End file.
